Ch. 315 - Picking Up
Ch. 314 - Rewind Ch. 316 - When the Dust Settles CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. A Sweet Craving Travel to Candy Shop Paradox Find 6 differences in Candy Shop Paradox 2. Milky Goodness Place 4 Chocolate Milk Tree in the Garden 3. Catching Up Return to Rose Tea Room Find 12 hidden objects in Rose Tea Room 4. Guilty Pleasure Travel to Candy Palace Find 12 hidden objects in Candy Palace 5. A Sugary Path Have 3 Tasty Treats in the Garden Upgrade 1 Chocolate Milk Tree to Level 2 6. Unlucky Coincidence Travel to Preserves Stall Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Preservers Stall Time Warp 7. The Missing Logs Return to Picnic Blanket Find 12 hidden objects in Picnic Blanket 8. Sticky Situation Travel to Adrift in the Candy Ocean Find 12 hidden objects in Adrift in the Candy Ocean 9. Suspicions Arise Travel to The Green Dahlia Time Loop Match 12 details in the Green Dahlia Time Loop 10. Walk with Sweetness Upgrade 1 Tasty Treats to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Chocolate Milk Tree to Level 3 11. Sweetness Overload Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 315 scenes Have 1 Waffle Cone Factory in the Garden 12. Complete the Chocolate Cake Recipe Complete the Death by Chocolate and place it in your Garden. 13. Getting Coney Upgrade 1 Waffle Cone Factory to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tasty Treats to Level 3 14. A Pointy Tale Upgrade 1 Waffle Cone Factory to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Waffle Cone Factory to Level 5 15. Build the Candy Castle Complete the Candy Castle Wonder 16. Candy and Chocolate Castle Upgrade the Candy Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Candy Shop Paradox Earn 2 stars in Candy Shop Paradox! 3 Star Candy Palace Earn 3 stars in Candy Palace! 3 Star Preserves Stall Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Preserves Stall Time Warp! 3 Star Adrift in the Candy Ocean Earn 3 stars in Adrift in the Candy Ocean! 3 Star The Green Dahlia Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Green Dahlia Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 315 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 315 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 315 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:A Sweet Craving Ch.315/S.1 - Candy Shop Paradox Hello there, sweetie pie! What have you been up to lately? I have been craving for chocolate. It's about time I did something about it! But just as I was going to bite into it, this nasty Paradox came out of nowhere! Help me, would you? Oh, that's absolutely wonderful! And yay! You got rid of that Paradox. Good riddance. Believe it or not. Richard loves candy. His eyes glisten at the mention of them! I should get some sour candy for Richard. He loves those! Toodles, darling! Quest:Catching Up Ch.159/S.4 - Rose Tea Room Care for some tea? Seems like a good time to catch up. After all the chaos and confusion we've been through. A nice relaxing chat with a friend is just what I needed! I completely lost track of my friends and colleagues. Feels like just yesterday when we all had that Christmas party with Alistair. I wonder how Alistair and Richard are doing. I haven't spoken to them in ages! All we can do now is look forward to peace. You play an integral part in that, agent. It was nice chatting with you. We should definitely all meet up once again soon! Quest:Guilty Pleasure Ch.315/S.2 - Candy Palace We're touching ground soon. Brace for impact! Ah, yes! It's good to be back to some regular Time Agent work. Frankly speaking. I want to forget the Shangri La incident as soon as possible! This place is my guilty pleasure. It cheers me up when I'm feeling down. I crash landed here once. Luckily it was on a giant marshmallow! I should be off now! There are anomalies to be fixed! Quest:Unlucky Coincidence Ch.315/S.3 - Preserves Stall Time Warp Whoa! You're everywhere! You aren't following me, are you? Can you believe my bad luck! I came here to get some berry preserves... ...and a Time Warp shows up. It's like I'm a magnet for anomalies. Say, would you do me a favor? I think you know what my request is going to be. Thank you so much, pumpkin! You saved me a lot of time. Drop by the garden sometimes, and I'll bake you my famous key lime pie! I better head back. Before another anomaly shows up again! Quest:The Missing Logs Ch.221/S.1 - Picnic Blanket My fingers are itching for some action! It's been boring around here lately. Quincy, do you mind if I ask you a question Of course not. Ask away! I've been asked by Raymond to investigate about lost Time Signature Logs. And he thinks that you and Enrique might have something to do with it. Is that true? Tessa, I don't know what Raymond has told you. But I assure you, we had nothing to do with the missing logs. Oh, I'm so glad to hear it! I knew you guys wouldn't be involved in anything so despicable and shady! I knew they were innocent! But this makes the matter of the missing logs a serious issue! Quest:Sticky Situation Ch.315/S.4 - Adrift in the Candy Ocean You got my message! As you can see, I need a little help! I don't know how I got stuck here. I was wandering about, and almost fell into the ocean! Now that's the kind of *sweet ending* that I would like to avoid! Luckily for me, you got here without wasting any time. Thank goodness! In the meanwhile, why not enjoy the scenery for a bit? This place grows on you. I promise! I should and clean up. Thank you for all the help, tata! Quest:Suspicions Arise Ch.315/S.5 - The Green Dahlia Time Loop A message from Quincy? It says he wants to meet somewhere discreet. Quincy, what's with all the secrecy? I just had a conversation with Tessa. Raymond knows about the missing logs. And he suspects us! That's not good. We need to be even more careful from now on. Where are the logs? We need to make sure that they're secure! Yes... about that. I kind of lost them while we were chasing ChronoBot. I'm very close to finding it though! What?! Enrique, how could you lose them? Find them and secure them soon! We're on the radar now! This is bad. I need to find those logs quick!